


Love Hurts

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Poor Scott, but he kinda deserved it, lol, minor accident, poor Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Life is interesting living with an Evans.





	Love Hurts

You stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath as you viewed your obstacle. Sure you could just put down some of the ten bags you were trying to carry into the house at the same time, but that like having to do an extra trip to the car would mean spending extra time outside in the freezing Boston December afternoon.

So instead, you wiggled your nose in concentration before a determined look spread across your face, and you raised your foot to hit the door handle. The door didn’t creak open on the first or the second try, but on the third you got it.

“Hahah!” you shouted victoriously before turning around, hitting the door with your bum, making it swing the rest of the way open. Or that had been your intention at least. Instead, it stopped halfway with a bump and a groan. You instantly twirled around with the bags swinging around you, and a look of horror spread across your face as you saw your boyfriend standing in the hallway with a hand over his forehead.

“Oh my God, Chris!” you yelped, rushing into the hallway. You pushed the door closed behind you with your foot in the same motion as you dropped all of your bags in the hallway, rushing to the groaning man in front of you.

“It’s okay. It was an accident,” Chris assured you with a smile, but there was still a pained expression in his eyes as he teased you. “Who the hell opens a door with their ass anyway?”

“A smart ass that’s who,” you sassed, but you still felt horrible as you approached him for a better look.

“Baby I’m so sorry,” you apologize as you tried to peel his hand away from his face with one hand as you bite your glove of the other hand, pulling it off with your teeth.

“This might help,” you said as you placed your cold hand against the quickly forming bump on his head. Chris jumped backward with a look of surprise and horror on his face.

“Jeez, sweetheart. Are you made of ice? I think I just got a brain freeze,” he grinned, wincing at the pain from his head.

“That would acquire you having one.” You rolled your eyes lovingly before you remembered the food in your bags. “Hang on. This might be better.”

You twirled around, bending over to search for the peas you knew where hiding in your bag somewhere. Just as you were about to get back up with the frozen bag in your hand, Chris’ hand landed against your ass making you squeal and jump up in surprise. You twirled around, glaring at him without being able to hide the amused glimmer in your eyes.

“What the hell?” you scolded your laughing boyfriend.

“Just punishing the smart ass for the bump on my head.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you roll your eyes.

“Careful or that’ll be the closest you’ll get to my ass for the foreseeable future Mr.,” you playfully grumbled, making Chris sulk like a child. You let out a laugh as you wiggled your scarf off your neck and wrapped it around the peas, pressing it to Chris’ head.

“There you big baby.” You grinned as he winced, pressing your lips against his, and Chris instantly wrapped his free arm around your waist, pulling you close.

“What happened to feeling bad about hitting me in the face with a door?” Chris smirked, kissing you again, causing you to giggle and tug yourself closer to him.

“Are you gonna be much longer? My arms are getting tired?!” A voice grumbled from your living room, and you pulled back from Chris’ kiss with a jolt looking up at him.

“Scott,” Chris shrugged, leading you towards the living room. “I was getting out the Christmas lights to put up, but they were all tangled so…”

Chris explained as you walked but the moment you reached the living room you doubled over in laughter. Scott was standing in the middle of the room, holding up a tangled mess of Christmas lights. They twisted down around his body and fanning out onto the surrounding furniture where Chris had begun the untangling.   

“Oh, Scott. How does he talk you into these things?” you giggled, kissing your future brother-in-laws cheek in greeting.

“If only I knew,” Scott sighed pitifully, and you shook your head. You loved Chris’ family almost as much as you loved him, but one thing was for sure. Life was never boring with the Evans clan around.

“I’ll cook an extra steak if you think you can get your little brother untangled in time for dinner Christopher,” you teased, skipping back towards the hallway to get your groceries with a smile on your face. Your smile only grew as you head Scott address his brother behind you.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Y/N/N hit me,” Chris spoke loud enough to make sure you heard him, causing you to roll your eyes as you hiked up the bags.

“I did not!”

“That’s okay, Y/N. I’m sure he deserved it,” Scott shouted back to you, making you giggle and dissolve into laughter as you head his ow a second later. This was going to be your first Christmas with Chris in Boston, and somehow you already knew it was going to be the best Christmas of your life. A smile seemed to have been permanently fixed on your face ever since you moved into this house, and the coming holiday only made you even more excited for all the things you were going to experience with your big, loving dork.


End file.
